Hearts and Claws, Paws, and Hooves Day
by GoGreenGirl
Summary: Discord is in a frenzy. Hearts and Hooves Day is tomorrow and he does not know how to confess that he likes Fluttershy as more than just a friend. My first fanfic ever and for Equestria Daily's Hearts and Hooves FanFic Event! Yay!


The draconequus narrowed his yellow and red eyes slowly. His opponent shuffled ever so slightly forward, narrowing his eyes too. Thoughtfully, the draconequus stroked his beard and looked down. Then he lifted his head, gave a toothy grin, and snapped his talons. "Checkmate." The bunny looked down with widening eyes at the board and jumped. Discord had his king surrounded in all directions with pawns that mimicked his design. The draconequus laughed loudly. "I win again, Angel!" With a snap, Discord gave himself a trophy that was inscribed _Winner of the 442 Chess Game Against Angel Bunny_ and confetti magically started floating down from an unknown source. Angel stomped his foot angrily and raised his paw. "A rematch? Really?" Discord wiped a tear from his eye as he continued laughing. He had to admire Angel's persistence. The white bunny looked determined. "Look, how about I just give you a medal for participation?" Discord snapped once again and a large medal fell right around Angel Bunny's neck, surprising him with the force which was now dragging him down. Discord was amused. "You are hilarious!" He spoke while laughing.

"Discord?" A soft voice entered the draconequus mind and he didn't need to look up to know who was the speaker.

Quicker than lightning, Discord teleported himself right next the shy, yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy!" He exclaimed.

Surprise shot through Fluttershy's eyes and she yelped and flew a little above the floor before she realized that it was just her friend. She flew down to the floor slowly. "Oh, um, I just wanted to say that I have to go to Rarity's boutique soon. I promised her that I would try on some dresses for Sapphire Shores." Fluttershy hesitated.

"Say no more! I'll come by tomorrow!" A colorful box appeared clutched between his claw and paw. "Next time we can play Checkers!" He grinned.

Fluttershy smiled. "Okay. I think I'm free tomorrow." She paused and then gasped. "Oh no, tomorrow I promised Twilight that I would help her with the Hearts and Hooves Day decorations and then help Pinkie Pie make all the heart cookies for tomorrow as well. I don't know when I will be done with it all!" Fluttershy looked down, shamefully. "I'm sorry, but can we try another day perhaps?"

Discord was a little disappointed, but he didn't let it show. _What am I going to do an entire day? Maybe I can play a prank on Rainbow Dash again and make all her Daring Do books grow wings. Ooh, that will be fun! _Discord lifted Fluttershy's head with his tail. "My dear Fluttershy, it's fine. You go have fun. I'll find something else to do."

Fluttershy beamed. "Thank you." Her teal eyes gleamed and Discord smiled. "Oh my! I'm late!" She flew up a few inches and went to the entrance of her cottage. "Sorry about tomorrow, Discord." Discord shrugged. "I'll see you later." The yellow pegasus then opened the cottage door and flew away.

The draconequus sighed and sat right next to the white bunny who finally managed to push the heavy metal away from his neck. Angel Bunny stared up at Discord with narrowed eyes. "What?" Discord said. Angel Bunny tapped his foot impatiently. "Fine, fine. I'm going." Discord snapped and, with a spark of light, was gone.

Discord teleported himself to a cloud above Princess Twilight Sparkle's new castle. _Now what?_ Discord looked up at the almost clear sky on his back. _Why did Hearts and Hooves Day have to be tomorrow? A whole day when all ponies do is gaze into each other's eyes and talk about lovey-dovey stuff! _Discord made a gagging sound and then sat up. "Wouldn't it be nice though?" Discord asked himself without realizing that he spoke out loud. He imagined himself gazing into some special mare's beautiful teal eyes while brushing away rosy strands of her mane away from her face. "Oh my sweet Celestia! Get a hold of yourself!" Discord detached his eagle claw and slapped himself: then he attached the claw back to his body and conjured a glass of chocolate milk which he drank in silence. _How would I even ask her? She would probably say no and then our friendship would be ruined! _Discord realized that he had been biting the talons of his claw nervously. This wasn't the first time Discord had such worrying thoughts. "I have got to do something about this!" He spoke yet again to an invisible audience. He looked around at his surroundings until his eyes fell on the castle below him. _Of course, the purple one will help me! _Discord flew down from his cloud to the entrance of crystal encrusted castle and knocked on the golden doors.

The door opened with a pink glow and a purple alicorn was standing on the other side, her eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face. "Hello! How may I help you to-" Twilight started before opening her eyes to see her visitor. "Discord, what do you want?" She asked, obviously irked by his presence. _Fluttershy might trust him, but that doesn't mean I have to too_,Twilight Sparkle recalled while thinking about the time Discord betrayed them all and went on the evil Tirek's side.

"Ah, the great Twilight Sparkle!" Discord exclaimed, ignoring her tone. "I am in urgent need of your assistance. May I come in?" Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth to object, however the draconequus had already entered the castle. "Wow! Nice place you got here with all the boxes and unorganized chaos."

The purple alicorn faced Discord. "Actually, I was just reshelving the new library," She said while gritting her teeth. "What do need help with?"

Discord ignored Twilight again and began looking through the contents of the boxes. "What nice reads you have got here and is that…" Discord lifted a notebook with an orange stallions face plastered on the cover with little cut-out hearts. "Ooh, somepony's got a crush on a certain palace guard. Didn't see that one coming," Discord said sarcastically while grinning. "Let's see what is says inside."

"NO!" Twilight Sparkle shrieked and used her magic to pry the notebook from Discord's paw and claw before he could open it. She plopped it back into the box and floated it into the empty library. Twilight began placing books onto the bare shelves, murmuring to herself. "Now, should they be put in alphabetical order by author, Dewey Decimal System, or by topic?" She questioned herself.

Discord tapped the mare's shoulder. "I am sure that all this book organizing stuff is fun for you," he said, obviously bored by Twilight's activity, "but I have a predicament that needs help! Isn't that what friends do? Help each other when they are in need?" Discord pouted. "Unless, we are not friends anymore…"

Twilight grabbed her first book and pushed it to the back of the shelf. "Dewey Decimal System it is then," She muttered, frazzled by Discord's antics. "What do you need Discord?" She asked while reshelving her books.

Discord hesitated. _Since when do I hesitate?_ "So, here is my problem." He snapped his fingers and conjured a large sofa that floated above the crystal flooring and then sat down. "Tomorrow is Hearts and Hooves Day and I want know how would one ask this really beautiful mare to be his special somepony?" Discord asked. "What if she says 'no'? More importantly, what if she says 'yes'? What do I do?" He shrieked the last part and his eyes went wide.

"I'm sure Fluttershy is still going to be your friend even if she say 'no'." Twilight replied while placing a Daring Do novel on her shelf.

"Well, what if Fluttershy says 'yes'?" Discord shouted before realization hit. The sofa he sat on suddenly disappeared and he hit the floor. "Hold on! How do you know it's Fluttershy?" Discord's face grew red from embarrassment.

Twilight Sparkle turned around from her shelves to face Discord. "It's quite obvious." She stated.

"What do you mean by 'obvious'?!" Discord asked, arms outstretched in amazement. _How many other ponies know? _

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "All the tea parties, pen pal letters, and I've seen the way you look at her."

Discord was in a frenzy. "How many other ponies did you tell?" He gasped. "You didn't tell Fluttershy, did you?" Discord materialized a brown paper bag and began blowing inside.

"Calm down! I didn't tell anypony," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "You are not acting like yourself!"

"You're right! What is happening to me?" Discord looked at himself with a mirror. "I am an emotional disaster!"

The alicorn princess sighed. "Okay, maybe it's not that obvious. I did have some help." Twilight noticed that the draconequus was calming down considerably. She took out a pair of binoculars with her magic from a cardboard box in the corner of the library. "This a gift Princess Cadance gave me last year for Hearth's Warming. Look at anypony through the them and it immediately shows you the pony they love the most." Twilight grabbed them with her hooves and inspected them. "The first week I got it, I couldn't put it down. It even has a feature that allows you to scan books!" She exclaimed, flipping a switch with her hoof and scanning the room through the eyepieces. "All of those books!"

Discord grabbed the binoculars away from Twilight and flipped the switch. "Let's just see if these work." He focused the binoculars on Twilight Sparkle. "Uh huh. It's that orange pegasus again. What's his name? Flash-".

"Give me that!" Twilight pulled the binoculars away from Discord's paw. She blushed angrily. "You know, I really should continue shelving so I am going to need some silence. Maybe you can come back another time?" Twilight said, slowly moving Discord back toward the entrance of the castle. She opened the door and motioned him to go.

Discord put his paw and claw up in defense. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint!" He walked outside to be greeted by the setting sun and heard the door shut loudly behind him. "Thank you!" He exclaimed at the now shut door. _Fluttershy would be proud at my manners. _He thought as he strolled through the almost empty town. Then the draconequus skidded to a stop. _The binoculars could tell me if Fluttershy loves me back! _Discord ran back to the golden doors of Twilight Sparkle's Castle and began to pound on the door. "Twilight!" Discord yelled. He then noticed a note taped on the door. "Gone for official business!?" Discord quoted from the note. "Oh, she's good." He crumbled up the note and ate it before transporting himself to his residence.

"That purple princess still didn't answer my question!" Discord exclaimed to himself on top of an oak tree by Fluttershy's house. Discord was restless and began pacing while muttering to himself. "Okay, Discord calm down!" The draconequus told himself. "But I can't calm down!" He exclaimed. Discord then began fighting with himself in a way that would make anypony who saw him think he was going crazy.

"What is the worst that can happen?"

"She'll say 'no' and then hate me forever!"

"I got my looks."

"I'm a mismatched mess!"

"Maybe she will actually say 'yes'!

"Maybe some handsome stallion already asked her!"

Discord finally slumped down and watched as all the lights of Fluttershy's cottage went out. Discord now looked up at the moon and thought to himself for what seemed like hours. Emotions and ideas flew past him. He conjured a bowl of paper and began chewing nervously, thinking about what he should do.

Discord didn't know when, but he found himself opening his eyes to the early crack of dawn. The lights of Fluttershy's cottage were still off and he could almost hear the chickens as they slept in Fluttershy's henhouse. _Do chickens even snore? _He asked himself. The draconequus yawned and began stretching. After eating some cotton candy and drinking some chocolate milk, Discord materialized an issue of the Ponyville Confidential and began skimming through the pages. It seemed to him like every page had a little heart plastered between the articles. "What's up with foals and their heart's today?" Discord asked, still feeling groggy. He skipped to the back of the paper where the puzzles were. "Ooh, sudoku!" A pencil appeared in his paw and he pointed the pencil to the first box before his eyes skimmed to the crossword questions. "Really, what's up with all this love stuff?" Discord flipped the newspaper to the cover page where it said in bold _Hearts and Hooves Day!_ A frown formed on Discord's face. "Well, that explains a lot." Discord skipped the sudoku puzzle and began to recall yesterday's events. "It's going to go by and you are going to regret not doing anything." Discord told himself. _It's now or never! _He narrowed his eyes in a determined fashion and began to make a plan. _Fluttershy is going to be busy all day with the Hearts and Hooves decorations and cookie baking. If Princess Twilight and Pinkie Pie had my help, then it could all be finished by the time everypony wakes up. _Discord suddenly had a motorcycle helmet and a motorcycle buzzed right next to him. "Onward!" He exclaimed to his invisible audience.

Fluttershy awoke to see the sun was already high in the sky. "Oh my. I should be at Pinkie's by now!" Fluttershy turned toward her nightstand. _Did my alarm clock not work? _Her question was soon answered as she saw that instead of an alarm clock,there was a bouquet of flowers filled with a chaotic array of roses, tulips, orchids, marigolds, and lily-of-the-valleys. The mare smiled at the gesture and then got up on her hooves to start the day.

Meanwhile, Discord was in a frenzy. Pink frosting was stuck in his beard and Twilight still wasn't answering the door to her castle. "Twilight! Come out! We need to set up the decorations!" He paused. "I'm sorry for teasing you about Flash Sentry!" He said loud enough to gain a few head turns in his direction.

Suddenly, the golden doors opened and Discord was pushed inside by a pair of purple hooves. "Okay! I forgive you, but did you really have to shout it out loud enough for half of Ponyville to hear!?" Twilight Sparkle stared angrily while waving her hooves.

Silence filled the castle hallway. "At least the other half doesn't know," Discord finally said.

"DISCORD!" Twilight's eyes burned with fire.

_She's mad. _Discord changed the subject before he could feel her full wrath. "So, how was that 'official business'?" Discord asked. He didn't need an answer. It was written clearly on Twilight's face that she never left the castle. Discord ignored that fact. "Come, Twilight! We must set up the banners! Hearts and Hooves Day is going on right now!"

The purple alicorn smoothed her deranged mane. "Is that frosting?" She asked.

Discord looked down at his beard. "Yes, but that's not the point! Decorations, now!"

Twilight Sparkle searched through the boxes and dragged out a box labeled _Cadance's Hearts and Hooves Stuff_. "Isn't Fluttershy supposed to be here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The draconequus scratched his head. "Fluttershy? What ever do you mean? I'm here to help you because we are such good friends."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and opened the box. "Okay, so the banners are going to be hung in the marketplace and all the chocolate hearts are going to be by Sugarcube Corner and-" Twilight Sparkle looked up to see that Discord was wearing reading glasses and writing down everything Twilight said in a yellow and pink notebook.

"What?" Discord asked stubbornly.

"Just get to it."

Discord was out of the castle with a pile of glittery hearts before Twilight even knew it.

Fluttershy trotted over to Sugarcube Corner and entered in a hurry. "Oh, Pinkie! I am so sorry I am late!"

Pinkie Pie popped out from behind the register. "Fluttershy! You're here!" She exclaimed while licking a dollop of frosting from her mane.

"I hope it's not too late…" Fluttershy began.

"Not at all, Flutters! In fact, they are already done!" Pinkie said. "Want one?" She gave Fluttershy a heart-shaped cookie.

Fluttershy graciously accepted the cookie and started taking bites out of it. "These are really good, but I can't believe you did all of them by yourself!"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "I didn't."

The yellow mare looked questionably at the pony who was now taking out trays and placing them on the counter. "If you don't mind me asking, who helped you?"

Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy. "He came at the crack of dawn! And I thought I was the early type! You should have seen him making all those cookies! I think he went overboard with the frosting…"

"That does not really answer my question…" Fluttershy said softly. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Absotutely!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Fluttershy began heading toward the door. "Okay then. Thank you for the cookie. It was really good."

Pinkie Pie waved her hoof good-bye. "No problem! See you later Fluttershy!"

Discord rushed around Ponyville, trying to place all the decoration and banners the least chaotic as possible. _Ponies and their gravity. What's wrong with making the town hall levitate? _Discord knew he could place everything with a snap, but was worried of what Twilight's reaction would be. _She is really scaring me._ Discord realized. _Just like how scared I will be when I see Fluttershy. _Discord finally reached Sugarcube Corner. _Last stop! _Discord thought as he ran to the entrance. Suddenly the door opened and a pony walked outside, unbeknownst to her of the incoming draconequus. Discord skidded to halt all too late and collided with the yellow mare who yelped in surprise.

All of the decorations that were in Discord's arms came floating down and landed on top of the two. Discord opened his eyes first and realized just who he collided with. Immediately, he jumped up in surprise. "Fluttershy!" Discord exclaimed.

Fluttershy's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where am I?" She asked. She sat up and began to glance at her surroundings. Glitter covered her entire backside including her mane and a paper heart rested on top of her head. "Discord?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She motioned to the heart decorations scattered around them. "And where did this come from? Are these the Hearts and Hooves Day decorations?"

Discord was scared stiff. _I didn't think I was going to see her this soon. What do I say? _"Uh, the decorations. Well, I was helping Twilight Sparkle and then kind of collided into you unintentionally and this is really awkward and I should just go now," Discord replied. He was about to fly away, but his tail was suddenly stomped on. He looked down to see Twilight Sparkle shaking her head and then motioning toward the very confused Fluttershy.

Discord sighed and knelt down beside Fluttershy and confused. "I wanted to finish all the things needed to be done before you woke up so the rest of the day, you would be free." He looked down. "I thought that maybe I could ask you if…" Discord hesitated and looked at Fluttershy. _Now or never. _"If you wanted to be my special somepony?" Discord quickly looked away and blushed.

"Yes."

"I mean I understand if you don't. I don't know if another stallion asked you or-" Discord eyes went wide. "Wait! Come again?"

Fluttershy smiled at Discord. "Yes. I will be your special somepony."

Discord went speechless and opened his mouth, unable to hear any words coming out.

"Discord?"

Fluttershy suddenly found herself being embraced in a big hug. At first, she squeaked in surprise before hugging Discord back.

"My dear Fluttershy," Discord spoke and then the draconequus looked into Fluttershy's big teal eyes which shone brighter than ever before. He brushed off the paper heart from her rosy mane.

Discord gave out his arm and Fluttershy took it. The timid pegasus then leaned in and pecked Discord's cheek. _Oh my Celestia! She kissed me! _Discord exclaimed to himself. "One moment, my dear." Discord stopped in front of Twilight. "Do you have those binoculars with you?"

Twilight nodded and grinned. "I kind of guessed you would ask me that, but don't you already know the answer?"

Twilight Sparkle gave the binoculars to Discord who, in turn looked through them. He then smiled. _Yes. Yes, I do._


End file.
